Ruby Core
General information The Ruby Core is now available in the store for 250 Platinum. It can be won in Force tournaments, zoots loot,defense simulator, and certain mystery boxes. Level 17 Upgrades Released! LEVEL 18 IS HERE!!!, 2014 Jan 22 Promotions Improved Zoot's Wheel Game for Ruby Cores!, 2013 Jun 13 Upgrade your Defense Simulator, Win Platinum!, 2013 Jun 28 Spend Platinum, Get Ruby Cores!, 2013 Jul 12 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Aug 24 Tiered Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 3 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Sep 14 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2013 Sep 18; Oct 4 0:00 (1d); Oct 17 12:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 21 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Sep 25 19:30 (16h30m) Spend Platinum and Earn Amazing Bonus Prizes!, 2013 Sep 28 Get Maximum Force today!, 2013 Oct 4 9:00 (1d) Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 4 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Oct 10 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 11 Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Oct 19 9:00 (1d) Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 26 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Oct 30 Win the Vermillion Meteoric Shield!!!, 2013 Nov 14 Three for Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2013 Nov 28 Three for Thursday Spend Event, 2013 Dec 12 Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2013 Dec; 2014 Mar 21 13:00 (2d21h) Mystery Box Mania!!!, 2013 Dec 16 16:00 (1d); 2014 Jan 12 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 11 Three For Thursday Spend Event!!!, 2014 Jan 16 Level 18 Build-A-Thon!, 2014 Jan 22 Ruby Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Jan 22 14:00 (1d) Tiered Spend Event!, 2014 Jan 23 Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2014 Jan 24 13:00 (1d) Participate in the Platinum Purge..., 2014 Feb 5 Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 10 13:00 (1d) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 20 13:00 (1d) Platinum Particle Mystery Box!, 2014 Feb 28 (Mar 1 0:00) (1d9h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 8 (7 17:00) (2d16h) Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, 2014 Mar 11 15:00 (20h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 15 10:00 (2d) Target Practice!, 2014 Mar 22 14:00 (1d20h) Introducing the Ruby Armor Mystery Box!, 2014 Mar 28 13:00 (1d4h) Target Practice!, 2014 Apr 6 13:00 (1d); Jun 5 8:00 (1d2h) Hellfire Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 9 23:00 (2d11h) Weekend Warriors!, 2014 Apr 18 17:00 (2d17h) Use the Force Bonuses!, 2014 Apr 20 13:00 (1d4h) Upgrade with the Cerulean Construction Crate!, Apr 23 15:00 (1d); May 12 16:00 (1d20h); Jun 21 9:00 (1d3h) Big Bang Bundle, 2014 Apr 25 11:00 (23h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 30 15:00 (1d2h) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 9 9:00 (1d1h) Blast Battery Mystery Box, 2014 May 11 9:00 (1d8h) Hard Core Mystery Box!, 2014 May 23 12:00 (1d) Target Practice!, 2014 May 29 8:00 (1d8h) Eclipse Electron Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 6 0:00 (1d10h) Big Bang Bundle, 2014 Jun 8 21:00 (20h) Level 19 Build-A-Thon!, 2014 Jun 24 Sales Ruby Core in the Store!, 2013 Jun 28 12:00 (2d12h); Aug 10 9:05–11 12:00 (sale defective); Aug 29 22:00–30 18:00; Sep 9 12:00 (21h) 2013 Nov 7 12:00 (1d); Nov 18 22:00 (1d12h); Dec 4 9:30 (1d) Platinum Deal Day!, 2013 Dec 16 9:00 (1d2h) Ruby and Vermillion Sales!, 2014 Feb 10 15:00 (1d); Feb 28 9:00 (5h); Mar 18 13:00 (1d); Jun 2 15:00 (1d19h); Jun 26 Ruby Core SALE!, 2014 Feb 20 15:00 (1d2h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Mar 8 12:00 (1d23h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Apr 15 13:00 (1d4h) Ruby Core SALE!, 2014 Apr 29 9:00 (1d) Ruby and Vermillion Sales!, 2014 May 9 17:00 (1d) Building Core SALES!, 2014 May 23 14:00 (1d21h) Target Practice!, 2014 May 29 8:00 (1d8h) Building Core Sales, 2014 Jun 13 6:00 (1d4h) See also *Vermillion Core *Cerulean Core Category:Defense Category:Store Category:Limited Edition